


Победитель дракона

by Ataraxia_dont_come, WTF_Capcom_2020



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Children, Demon Children, Gen, Routine, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Capcom_2020/pseuds/WTF_Capcom_2020
Summary: Верджил уничтожает дракона, Данте ему не помогает.
Kudos: 7





	Победитель дракона

У дракона огромные зубы. Желтые глаза. Красный раздвоенный язык.  
Верджил долго примеряется, выискивая самое уязвимое место. Данте попросту кусает дракона за ногу, и тот заваливается на бок.  
Верджил издаёт звук недовольства, похожий на громкий пронзительный крик.  
Ева выглядывает из кухни.  
— Вот вы где, непоседы.  
И две светлые головы тут же поворачиваются к ней.  
Она подхватывает старшего на руки и пододвигает к Данте коробку с деревянными кубиками.  
Пуговицы, которые он восторженно исследовал незадолго до этого, оказываются забыты. И дракон тоже.  
Верджил у неё на руках начинает возиться, шумно сопя, и хватается за прорезыватель. Тянет в рот, пытаясь отгрызть кусочек. Кругляш не поддаётся, зато, кажется, успокаивает ребёнка, набухшую десну и маму, которая наконец может спокойно посидеть.  
Ей тоже хочется что-нибудь погрызть. Желательно, чтобы это содержало кофеин.  
Никакие заверения продавцов о том, что детям больше нравятся мягкие прорезыватели, не подтвердились. Данте, придирчиво перепробовав всё, в конечном итоге облюбовал угол маленького столика, где упорно пытается оставить какой-нибудь след. И очень доволен собой, когда у него это получается. Маленькие вмятины на дереве время от времени дополняются новыми.  
В отличие от брата, у которого зубы прорезались безболезненно, Верджила лихорадит, он беспокоится и часто просыпается по ночам.  
Кажется, это должно скоро пройти. Ребенок, похоже, тоже на это надеется и с силой вгрызается во всё, что может засунуть в рот.  
Зебра с разнообразными нашивками и колечками его не заинтересовала.  
Он предпочитает ей деревянное кольцо, на котором безуспешно пытается оставить следы зубов. А потом с удовольствием начинает жевать прорезыватели. Все подряд. Не делая различий по цветам, фактуре и количеству пупырышек для массирования десен.  
Она искренне надеется, что он не сможет их раскусить.  
Данте с его обслюнявленным углом это не грозит.  
Ева дотягивается до одного из самовосстанавливающихся трактатов на нижней полке шкафа. Она зачаровала их ещё в прошлом месяце, и с тех пор «волшебные странички» стали ещё одной любимой игрушкой близняшек. Данте воодушевлённо рвёт лист и звонко смеётся, когда страница восстанавливается, переливаясь красным.  
Другие бумажные изделия пришлось убирать на полки повыше. Её любимая книга, совершенно случайно оставленная на диване, уже пережила одно нападение. Зато сын был счастлив и затих на добрые двадцать минут, делая конфетти.  
Знакомый реставратор, к которому она потом обратилась за восстановлением, кажется, впервые столкнулся с неуёмной детской любовью к творческим порывам. Он ломал руки и бледнел, глядя на горку обрывков, чья стоимость могла равняться его годовой прибыли. Но, надо признать, со своей задачей он справился.  
Верджилу же больше нравилось мять в руках шуршащие странички. Он сопел и высовывал язык, игнорируя всё вокруг. И под его книжные изыскания подошли вдумчивые философские «Дневник моряка» и «Что делать, если ребёнок?..». И если без знания о том, как моряк боролся с жизненными неурядицами, она могла обойтись, то за простые, но не очевидные ответы родителей о том, как справляться с детьми, было обидно.  
С другой стороны, советов для матери, которая воспитывает полудемонят, там не было.  
Приходится справляться собственными силами. И до многих вещей доходить опытным путём.  
Кто знал, что температура полукровки в среднем выше человеческой на несколько градусов, от чего он постоянно кажется слишком горячим?  
Кто знал, что глаза ребёнка могут светиться в темноте?  
Кто знал, что, подражая в выговаривании слов, ребёнок может ошибиться и вызвать духа?  
Пришлось заклинанием привязывать беднягу к мягкой лошадке, что оказалась под рукой, а потом делать для него отдельный маленький алтарь, чтобы усыпить. И обновлять все домашние печати защиты.  
Новые слова с тех пор они учат только дома.  
Оба ребёнка с удовольствием подражали говорящей лошадке. Даже жаль было немного лишаться такого помощника.  
Верджил укладывал её рядом с собой и цокал языком, пытаясь разговорить игрушку.  
Хорошо хоть с братом из-за неё не подрались.  
Данте в ту пору нравилась плюшевая гусеница.  
Он укладывал её спать и катал на самосвале.  
И кормил кашей.  
Кашей он кормит и брата.  
И маму.  
И свою футболку.  
И шкаф.  
И ботинок.  
Сам он начинает есть, только когда видит, как кто-то тоже ест.  
Верджил, в отличие от брата, любит, когда его кормят. Он готов сжевать что угодно, если это даёт ему мама.  
Мама испытывает невероятное облегчение, когда они оба едят сами. Не обязательно за столом, но хотя бы в пределах кухни.  
В лепете, которым они разговаривают друг с другом, с миром и с остальными людьми, помимо слогов начинает появляться что-то похожее на полноценные слова. Правда, они всё ещё похожи на заклинания из древних свитков.  
Она очень внимательно следит за тем, как они рисуют мелками. Просто на всякий случай.  
Но Данте предпочитает грызть желтый мелок, а не рисовать.  
Ему нравится желтый цвет. Иногда он называет желтым что угодно, кроме желтого.  
Особенно это касается нарядов.  
Они пока ещё не могут меняться одеждой, и если утром на Верджил белая футболка с ёжиком, то к обеду ребёнок в футболке неопределённого цвета с принтом ёжика — это всё ещё Верджил, пусть и измазанный всем, чем мог испачкаться.  
Данте заворачивается в желтую шаль Евы и ползает, то ли помогая мыть пол, то ли протирая пыль в труднодоступных местах.  
А потом наступает любимое время — прогулка.  
В последний раз Верджил натурально зарычал на детской площадке. Изменённые связки, готовые выдать что-то вроде рыка львёнка, в какой-то момент окрепли, и тот звук, что он издал, был пугающе похож на настоящее демоническое завывание.  
На площадке стало тихо.  
Хорошо хоть детей там было слишком много, и никто не понял, что именно произошло.  
С тех пор на площадку они не ходят. Ева искренне надеялась, что через пару недель она сможет вернуть детей к остальным ребятам, но Верджил упорно не забывает приобретённое умение. Данте пытается подражать ему, но у него выходит какой-то писк.  
Так что пока они гуляют только возле дома.  
Верджилу нравится сложный маршрут от крыльца до дерева, где сначала надо преодолеть лестницу, потом длинную дорожку. Он уверенно топает по ней, периодически садясь и стараясь вытянуть с газона тонкие травинки, которые проскальзывают между пальцев.  
Данте в этот момент стучит лопаткой по камешку. Уверенно. Долго.  
Моряк в своём дневнике с таким точно не сталкивался.  
Ребёнка нужно отвлечь.  
Она находит среди формочек большое ведерко.  
— Давай насыпем сюда песочка? Вот так. Молодец.  
Благословенная тишина.  
Верджил идёт к дереву. Потом ползёт. На полпути он ложится посреди дорожки и просто лежит, дёргая зелёные травинки. И издаёт звуки, похожие на песню. На очень нескладную песню.  
Ева мысленно гордится им. А камешек не глядя прячет в карман, чтобы потом закинуть куда подальше, и «трофей» не притащили в дом. Там уже и так скопилось достаточно: целая коллекция из любимых веток разной длины, сдувшегося шарика и сухих листьев, которые она периодически выкидывает, пока никто не видит.  
После прогулки и плотного обеда («Данте, не надо его кормить, кушай сам. Ааам. Молодец!») она по очереди ополаскивает обоих, вымывая песок из волос, следы краски из-за ушей и подсохшую грязь на коленках.  
Пока один из близнецов у неё в руках, второго она отвлекает просьбой принести полотенце из соседней комнаты. И ещё одно. И ещё. Шести хватает, чтобы вымыть одного ребёнка, усадить его в образовавшееся гнездо из полотенец и заняться вторым.  
Потом наступает время дневного сна. Благословлённое ангелами время. Она точно засыпает первой. И просыпается последней, когда в соседней комнате мальчишки кричат в два голоса.  
Сил у них после короткого сна едва ли не больше, чем с утра. Маленькие вечные двигатели.  
Она вытаскивает им на коврик разную обувь. Это едва ли не единственное, что их одинаково занимает. Они могут часами перебирать её, меняясь и меряя. Раскладывая по коробкам. Залезая в эти коробки. Меряя коробки вместо ботинок. В общем, обувь и всё, что с ней связано — магические предметы и обязательные элементы вечерней игры.  
И ещё одна передышка для мамы.  
Вечером Ева читает им и учит с ними новые слова. Верджил цокает, вспоминая про лошадку.  
Но слово «лошадка» ему не нравится, и выходит «нонока».  
Искать её приходится по всем шкафам. Детям этот процесс очень нравится. Открывать дверцы, забираться на полки и закрывать друг друга внутри. О причине поисков они забывают уже через несколько минут.  
В гостиную они возвращаются довольные, немного уставшие и позволяют маме катать их по коврику, как маленьких панд. Две капельки, похожие и непохожие друг на друга.  
Потом Верджил снова начинает тянуть всё в рот, и она приносит ему охлаждённый грызунок, но…  
Он всё-таки дотягивается до игрушки.  
Дракон появился у них не так давно. Плотный, тяжелый для ребёнка, очень фактурный. Наверное, именно поэтому ему постоянно что-то пытаются откусить.  
В суровом противостоянии с пятью прорезавшимися зубами дракон с позором проигрывает. Не спасают его ни дружелюбная улыбка, ни большие выразительные глаза.  
Верджил отгрызает хвост и ковыряет на нём чешуйки.  
— Кто мой маленький победитель дракона?  
Она забирает у него изо рта обслюнявленный хвост и откладывает на высокий стол, до которого никто из детей не дотянется.  
Производитель, уверявший, что ребёнок не сможет отломить от игрушки кусочек, должен был познакомиться с неконтролирующим силу демонёнком. Или с обоими.  
Она целует каждого в макушку и ласково перебирает тонкие светлые волоски.  
Данте засыпает, привалившись к её руке, сжимая палец в маленькой ладошке и открыв рот.  
Верджил откусывает дракону ухо.


End file.
